The present application relates to optimization of concurrent operation of predictive cruise control and idle coast management control. Predictive cruise control (sometimes referred to herein as “PCC”) generally refers to a class of controls which are configured to provide variation in a cruise control vehicle speed set point based on current or look ahead vehicle mission parameters in order to reduce fuel consumption or increase fuel economy. PCC control components may reside in controllers embedded in engine control systems, transmission control systems, other vehicle control systems and combinations thereof. Idle coast management control (sometimes referred to herein as “ICM”) generally refers to a class of controls which are configured to control engagement and disengagement of vehicle wheels from a vehicle prime mover such as an engine based on current or look ahead vehicle mission parameters in order to reduce fuel consumption or increase fuel economy. ICM control components may reside in controllers embedded in engine control systems, transmission control systems, other vehicle control systems and combinations thereof. A number of control systems and methods have been proposed which include PCC components and ICM components which may operate or attempt to operate concurrently. PCC and ICM control components both have the potential to reduce fuel consumption over a vehicle mission. In practice, however, the complexity of interaction between PCC and ICM controls as well as their interaction with other powertrain and vehicle system controls can surprisingly impair any fuel consumption benefits and can actually increase fuel consumption. There remains a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods and systems disclosed herein.